


Love & War - Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts

by PassionAndSorrow



Series: Love & War [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alcohol, Drunkenness, F/F, F/M, First Dance, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Other, Party, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionAndSorrow/pseuds/PassionAndSorrow
Summary: The weeks had passed by quickly, and the whole Inquisition turned upside down with the amounts of horses, carriages, and cloths around the castle while they made the preparations for going to Halamshiral. Josephine seemed to be at all places at the same time, her comments could be heard from everywhere. Finally, the Saturday of the ball arrived, and Dorian was determined to make his friend the most gorgeous woman in the party. He just wasn’t totally sincere about his reasons.
Relationships: Blackwall/Josephine Montilyet, Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Maryden Halewell, Dagna/Sera (Dragon Age), Dorian Pavus/Male Trevelyan, Fen'Harel (Dragon Age)/Original Female Character(s), Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Solas (Dragon Age)/Original Female Character(s), The Iron Bull & Bull's Chargers (Dragon Age), The Iron Bull (Dragon Age)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Love & War [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127240
Kudos: 1
Collections: Dragon Age Inquisition, dragon age





	1. Daring Looks

Skyhold had never seen so many colors and ornaments, and in Dorian’s room a struggle was taking place. “C'mon! It's a party! What is wrong with a little color?” He was exasperated, trying to convince Wandhis to wear make-up. He had a black line on his eye, himself. Ultimately, she gave up. “Alright!!! But just a little.” She still wasn't used to being near humans, and the Orlesian court seemed like a nightmare. But Halamshiral...it was a dream coming true. Dorian smirked in victory. “Then close your eyes.” She obeyed, and he made swift movements with brushes and pencils, colorful dust fled around her face. When he finished, he showed her the mirror with a satisfied smile. She gasped. Her lips were pink, but not too much. Some dark purple eyeshadow highlighted her eyes, making them look more purple and sparkle more. She actually liked it. “It's...thank you Dorian.” She gave him a kind grin.

“Now now, don't thank me yet. Do so after all of this is gone, because you found yourself tangled with another body on a dark corner.” He finished his phrase with a nostalgic smile, his look was distant and silly. She knocked him from his stool, and he sat on the floor, laughing “Hey! I just want you to have fun! You managed to get not only one, but two men on your feet. For my sake, please make out with one of them in this party.” She chuckled. “For your sake? Aren’t you satisfied with being the Inquisitor’s lover already???” 

Dorian’s smile widened as he looked away, remembering their last night together. “He is a piece of the heavens, isn’t he?” then he looked back at his friend. “And I’m sure I’ll have much fun with all the stink eye we’re going to be given. ‘The Inquisitor! With another man! And a cruel magister!’” He feigned terror, dramatically placing the back of his hand on his forehead while closing his eyes, and Wandhis couldn’t help to appreciate his joy every time he spoke about Trevelyan. He continued. “I am pretty satisfied with all the drama we’ll see, but I need something more. And what’s better than a love triangle??”

As he savored his words, Wandhis blushed, giggling. “Will you quit saying that? I don’t know why you think Solas wants me. You saw it. He took care of me and then ran away from my bedroom as soon as he could. I made a fool of myself” Dorian wasn’t convinced, his arrogant tone getting more evident. “But he did spend the night with you. On your bed”

She faltered. “I…Look. He’s my teacher. And for one thing, I think that made him overprotective. Look how he is with Cole.” Dorian raised an eyebrow. “He doesn’t spend all his time with Cole.” And Wandhis chuckled. “No one is able to do that, the guy literally vanishes.” They both laughed, and Dorian raised his hands in defeat. “Well, I’m sure you’re going to have tons of fun with the Bull, but who knows. Colorful drinks, slow music, the elven architecture…you and Solas might still be caught stealing the little halla sculptures together. Not so lovely, but certainly romantic.” 

Besides her smile, she shook her head in disapproval. “Right.” Standing up, she gave a last check of her look on the mirror. It seemed bold, but Dorian knew more about humans than her. “Well, I’ll go find Josephine.” She said while Dorian put the last touches of sparkle on his eyes. “If you leave without me, I’ll put your shoes on fire. Actually, I think I’ll do it anyway. Who in their right mind would pick this?” Wandhis left the room rolling her eyes, only to burst in laughter with the sight in the atrium.

Solas was sitting on his chair, meticulously cutting the border of a hat, so his ears would be on full display. He put on the hat and stood up, then heard a door opening, followed by a loud laugh. He knew who it was, and grinned while turning around to see her, then paralyzed with the sight. Wandhis was dressed just like him, with the Inquisition formal attire, but looking gorgeous in it. Hers was a little tight on her waist, showing curves he had only seen when she laid beside him, and the memory made his heart pound on his chest. Also, Dorian had helped her with a purple and pink make-up, it matched her eyes and valaslin perfectly, making her face glow. For a final touch, she had put her hair on the side, tangled in a beautiful elven braid, with flowers along with it. Her entire figure was a stunning sight, and he felt out of breath for a moment.

Wandhis didn’t notice his reaction, the pointed white thing on his head was too much. "The Helm of The Drasca! Where did you find that?" He couldn’t help but smile while greeting her, seeing her laugh would always warm his heart. "I'm glad I'm not the only one who’s daring tonight." Her smile faltered and she looked down to her outfit. "Is it too weird? I still think Dorian exaggerated" His eyebrows raised, surprised by her insecurity. He thought Dorian did an amazing work and now struggled not to cease the space between them, but managed to stand still, bearing a polite grin. "Not at all. Actually, I find it endearing." He reassured her. She lowered her eyes, trying to hide the smile as well as her face blushing, and he enjoyed the sight even more.

When Dorian appeared, they were sharing a look, and Wandhis waited for his mockery. However, he was more irritated than amused. “Oh lovely! We’re all ready. Now if you two are done complimenting each other, I didn’t have all this work only to miss the carriages and reach the party on horseback. Please let us move on.” He pushed the two towards the main hall, but couldn’t ignore them completely. “And what is with that hat? You've outdone yourself this time.” Dorian grimaced in contempt, and the two elves laughed at the Tevinter.


	2. Halamshiral

It was like a dream. Despite the palace being the ultimate message of the Orlesian victory upon the elves, it was almost entirely preserved. Wandhis's eyes sparkled with fascination and she took notes of everything she could, making small diagrams while she walked. "Careful, Rainbow. Some noble will knock you down on purpose if you don't look ahead." Varric stood beside her, she smirked. "They already called me savage, freak and I think I heard two of them whispering I was mapping the castle so we could plan an attack. Fortunately all eyes are on the Inquisitor and Gaspard now."

Varric sighed. "They pretend they're going to stumble on me on purpose, apologizing and laughing later. At least some of them bowed to me after they found out who I am. Now let's do something about you." He took her near some nobles and started speaking loudly. "Wait, you're telling me the Herald would never have survived the undead in Crestwood if it weren't for you???" Some nobles gasped, paying attention to them. "Tell me more about those long-forgotten caves." Varric pressed her arm slightly, she tried hard not to blush. "I…I warned the Herald that the undead might be coming from a thaig below the village." The nobles whispered, and she continued. "Using my studies, I mapped the caves in the underground, so The Herald could avoid the undead, the demons and the dragon that wandered the region.

Varric smiled "Yeah kid, I’m gonna need your knowledge about Thedas geography to describe the scenarios of my next book". One of the nobles complimented Varric. "Oh Maker! Varric Tethras! We didn't know you would attend tonight, now that you kept such clever company! Would you two sign my copy of The Tale of The Champion?" Soon others followed, and they were surrounded by books and greedy hands. Wandhis looked at the dwarf, fascinated by how easily he could sway a group of strangers.

Later, she appreciated the snacks people gathered for them with the dwarf. “Varric, you’re a genius.” And the rogue smiled at her. “Born and raised inside the merchants guild, Rainbow. It just doesn’t work with Cassandra.” That made her laugh. “Nice skill. You know, Dorian wishes you two would be together one day.” And the dwarf sighed “And he says we exaggerate about the madness in Tevinter…” Then he scanned her, noticing she hadn’t looked for Dorian, Cole, Solas or The Iron Bull all night long. “Aren’t you going to dance Rainbow?” She smiled at him. “I thought you’d never ask.” He chuckled. “I’m sorry, I don’t dance around humans.” Then he saw the Inquisitor giving him a look on the distance. “I owe you that one.” Varric winked at her, and went to Trevelyan.

-

Moments before, Dorian felt nostalgic. The masks, the food, the intrigue…it was too much like his homeland. For a moment, he wished he had never left. Then, he found Trevelyan in the crowd, and the thoughts fade away. The Inquisitor looked stronger and more determined, his noble posture finally matching his clothes, not the usual covered in metal and demon’s blood that was quaint charming. The mage enjoyed how the coat enlarged his shoulders and wished he could rest his head there for a while, during a dance.

The warrior raised an eyebrow as he came closer “Undressing me if your eyes, already?” and the mage smirked. “Always, Amatus. Although this time I was expecting we could dance first.” The warrior gave him a sweet look, putting his hands on his pockets before he did something foolish. “Me too…but…” Dorian smiled. “You shouldn’t be seen dancing with a Tevinter mage. Or should I call myself ‘magister’ in the south, since you think both terms mean the same?” The Herald laughed. “This is one of the reasons I love you. Bull may have a lead on the assassin, meet me in the Servants’ Quarters later?”.

The mage’s heart stopped, his voice fading. “You’ve never said that before.” And The Inquisitor smiled. “One more reason to meet me there. When this is over, you owe me that dance.” He turned around, winking at the mage, that had a bright smile on his face “Right.” When the Inquisitor left, Dorian whispered for himself, still smiling “I love you too.”

-

The Iron Bull hated the party. The food was good, but so small that every time a servant passed through him, he would fill his hands with the most amount of crab cakes he could carry, attracting even more looks from the nobles. And the wine was too refined. He missed Skyhold’s ale. But the worst were the looks. And that tight outfit. The only good parts were when Trevelyan called him to investigate the assassin, at least he could have some fun.

He found a familiar face in the crowd, and directly approached the young mage, urging for something more comfortable. She smiled at him, and he found it amusing how she always looked like she was trying to help. “How are you enjoying the party, Bull?” He snorted. “Agh. These people think they can lie with only their eyes covered that no one will notice. Their whole body language give them away. And the food is small. Too small. Wandhis chuckled. “I know.” Then, she suddenly took a meat roll from her sleeve and offered him. Bull laughed “Using the tight clothes to store food? I should’ve done that.”

He reclined on the wall, watching the party while talking to the elf. “And you? Have these people pissed you off already?” She enjoyed her cakes, opening a smile and closing her eyes at every bite. “Hm…Actually” She gave another bite. “Hm! Varric helped me trick them. It was fun playing ‘Inquisition Heroes’ with him. You could try that.” He gazed at her; her eyes sparkled more with the make-up. He thought that it was a waste for such a beautiful woman to not have any fun, then he made his voice deeper “Or we could dance.”

A silly smile covered her face. She had a few drinks, and could use a distraction from the humans. “I thought you broke your wrist.” The qunari laughed, showing her his hand, free from the cast. “This?” You guys know nothing about the qunari. We get hurt one day, and on the other one we’re as good as new. “So, what do you say?” The elf looked at the nobles talking in the Vestibule, most of them heading to the main hall. She exploited the opportunity with a grin. “This way, then Josephine won’t have to give much explanation”. He smirked as she took him by the hand to the library.


	3. Danger

The library was a little dark, empty, and they still could hear the music. The perfect place for an escapade. Bull placed his arm around her waist, swaying with her slowly. Wandhis put her hand on his shoulder and felt surprised by his elegance, since he widely condemned everything that was formal. He noticed, smiling at her. “You’re surprised that I dance.” She chuckled. “I don’t picture qunari having balls. He shrugged. “They don’t, but I learned some Orlesian customs.”

He spun her with one hand, pulling her closer with another behind her back. Her hands went around his neck, she grinned at him. “Brain _and_ muscles. Anyone would be lucky to have you.” Bull gave a small chuckle, his hand descending slowly to her waist. “And still I thought you wouldn’t be alone tonight.” Her smile went wider. “Why is that?” His presence would always amuse her. “Well, you know. Elven this, elven that…” He rolled his eyes, and she understood what he meant. Still, she didn’t want to think about that now, so she placed a hand on his cheek and bashed her eyelashes. “Well, I’m here aren’t I?”

She saw his eyes change, and felt him pulling her body against his. They kissed passionately, and she opened her mouth to sway her tongue along with his. Her hands descended to the buttons of his coat, then went through his chest, his back and his shoulders. He grabbed her by her legs and put her sitting on one of the small bookshelves, his hands still on her thighs. As he moved his hands to the internal part of her thighs, she bit his lip. With one hand he quickly held her chin, and with another he touched between her legs, but his fingers were still rubbing the fabric of her pants. She gasped, filled with desire.

His hand slowly moved up, until it reached the buttons of her pants, her breathing getting faster…“The Iron Bull.” The voice startled them both, that quickly put their clothes back in place. Cole stood beside them. “The Inquisitor is looking for you. There’s danger in the Royal Quarters” The qunari grunted. “Great. I’ll be there.” He helped Wandhis get back on her feet, her face was as purple as her eyes and she didn’t dare to say a word. “Well, while I kill some Venatori, you should have more fun. Perhaps practicing those elven dances I heard about?” She tightened her eyes to him, and he added while leaving. “Think about it. It’s a party, remember?”

With Iron Bull gone, Cole turned to Wandhis. “He’s right, you could dance with Solas. And do those things you wanted, too. He was thinking about them as well.” She looked at him with widened eyes, that was too much information. Also, how long had Cole been there? Did he understand what she and Bull were almost doing??? She decided to not think about anything any longer and do what people had told her to: Party. “You know what, Cole? I could actually use drinks. _A lot_ of drinks.” And she paced quickly to the main hall.

-

Solas watched everything from the corner, a foolish smile motivated by the 5th glass of sweet fine wine on his hand. He had seen The Inquisitor dancing with Duchess Florianne, a beautiful example of the Great Game. Nobles didn’t bother him all night, they clearly felt threatened by the elf that looked too comfortable in an Orlesian Ball. He also watched Dorian blushing because of something the Inquisitor told him, and Cassandra walking quickly through the crowd, annoyed at everything. At one moment, she sat in one of the tables, secretly enjoying the blueberry muffins. Another figure sat by her side, glass in hand, and his eyes glimmered. For him, she was the most wonderful attraction of the evening.

“They are mad at me.” Cole’s voice startled Solas, he gazed the young man. “I didn’t see you there Cole. Are you alright?” Cole seemed uneasy. “There was danger in the Royal Quarters, I wanted to help…I told The Iron Bull that The Inquisitor needed him…and they got mad. I didn’t understand. Now she is nervous…will you dance with Wandhis to make her feel better?

Solas raised an eyebrow to the spirit, trying to understand what had happened. “If Wandhis is with The Iron Bull, why would _I_ dance with her?” Cole was direct. “She loves you and you love her.” Solas’ heart tightened. He didn’t want to hear that. She’d better have the company and care of the qunari, even if it wasn’t love, instead of pursuing something with him that would only end in heartbreak. “I appreciate your concern, Cole. Though I made my decision. And I believe she made hers.” Cole didn’t understand. “But they’re just friends.” Solas’ tone hardened. “That is not for you to determine.”

Cole went more anxious. “I don’t want to determine; I want to help! The Iron Bull wants it too! He said she should have fun at the party!” Solas’ eyes went back to Wandhis, and he realized she indeed looked nervous at something, having two drinks at once along with the cupcakes. “Her hair glows against the candles light. Purple eyes, sparkling as gems, with the sight of cakes and bread. Her skin, always so soft, warm against my touch. The more dangerous the game, the more fascinating it seems.” Solas didn’t stop Cole from saying his thoughts out loud. Instead, he blinked, feeling the wine starting to keep him from thinking clearly. “You can’t fix that, Cole.”

Cole shifted his weight, giving puppy eyes to Solas. “She is not having fun. Dorian said people should have fun at a party…” Solas sighed, defeated. Compassion wasn’t always the best solution, but it was certainly compelling. A dance didn’t have enough power to turn them into lovers, and would compensate for the time he spent away from her. “You’re right, as always.” The spirit smiled. “Thank you Solas!” Solas turned his eyes back to the beautiful young elf across the room, a smile invading his face again. He took a last sip of wine, knowing he would regret his decision the next day, and walked to her. 


End file.
